


Waking Up To Dean

by soulfulsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsam/pseuds/soulfulsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Sam's thoughts in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a writing exercise while putting off a paper. Yes, I wrote to avoid writing. You don't understand? Neither do I.

The first thing I notice every morning is the smell of leather, cheap motel soap, motor oil, and gunpowder. I always lean a forward a little so my nose can touch the nape of his neck, where the smell is the strongest, and then I inhale deeply so his scent can stay with me the rest of the day. I feel my morning erection pushing up against him, but I’m not yet interested in sex this early in the morning. His lean body twitches underneath the arm I have wrapped around him as he dreams. Sometimes I wake him with kisses on his neck and back. Other mornings, I just sink down behind him in bed and wish to never have to head out into the day and hunt monsters who steal the nights away from us that should be ours and ours alone.


End file.
